Sin
by 157 yrs
Summary: AU: Ulquiorra learns the darker aspects of the heart through his one on one interactions with Orihime after Aizen wins the Winter War. COMPLETE
1. Furious

**Wrath**

Her blind faith in her friends was nauseating. The misplaced belief in the heart was annoying and her trust that _someone_ would save her was ridiculous. Even after all the time she spent in Hueco Mundo, he still did not understand her.

Perhaps after he defeated her friend – Ichigo Kurasaki – her beliefs would change. He wanted her to change. Her inner strength and resilience disturbed him. Her hope confounded him. Her mere presence made him aware of what he was without. He did not like that. Yes, once her hope was destroyed, once her friends were gone, she would have no hope and then she would be like the rest of them. No one would save her and she would be without just as he was. Forever.

Of course, eventually he did defeat the Kurosaki boy. The human was more powerful than he had thought and the battle had been intense. He had suffered incredible damage, but still had come out victorious and the woman had not been able to reject any of the boy's injuries because he had faded to ash. She cried more than he thought was possible for a human. The tears were endless and he found them repulsive. The sounds she made were unpleasant. It gave him a headache. He wanted her to shut up.

"What will it take for you to be silent? Shall I rip out your mouth?" He asked her. Intimidation worked in the past, but her grief was so overpowering that she did not acknowledge him. She lied brokenly on the ground where her friend had fallen. She would not move from the spot. There was nothing there and yet she remained. He had thought he would find satisfaction in her wounded spirit but... he did not.

"Come, we must return to Las Noches." He told her. She continued to weep. His injuries were too excessive to carry her, so she was dragged.

As she kicked and screamed he realized that he was wrong in his earlier assumption. Despite her loss, her spirit was still unbroken. Her hope was untouchable. He wondered if the new rancid ache in his being was hatred and fought the sudden urge to strike her down. An alien spark burned through him and as it grew, his thoughts were consumed of her dying. In his mind's eye, he could see the woman torn, ripped and utterly destroyed by _his_ hand. The thought was intriguing and intimate. The fire was hot. He had never felt such an intensity before.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Pride**


	2. Arrogant

**Pride**

"Ulquiorra, _please." _The girl begged. She struggled, but his arms around her were unrelenting. Tears streamed down her face, but the fourth Espada remained inpassive. At first, Ulquiorra had thought that her tears stemmed from his physical mannerisms and that he had somehow hurt her with his superior strength. He quickly learned however, that he was not hurting her physically – he was hurting her emotionally. It was her pride.

"Your pace is too slow." He told her stoically. She shook her head.

"Why do you weep, woman? Today is a day of conquest. Lord Aizen has finally defeated the last of the remaining Thirteen Court Guards." He spoke in monotone. Orhime leaned as far away from him as possible.

"Many people died today." She whispered. The attack had been so sudden. As Aizen's followers gathered in Soul Society to celebrate his championship and universal domination, several remaining adversaries of the once Thirteen Court Guards had appeared and attempted to eliminate them all while they gathered together in one place. Many Arrancars and foot soldiers had been obliterated in the initial attack. The battle swayed to Aizen's side, however. For he had strength in numbers and eventually, the last of the Shinigami was destroyed.

"Yes, it was unfortunate but necessary. All Arrancar are prepared to lie down their lives for their duty to Lord Aizen. The ends justify the means if it will ensure that Lord Aizen's enemies are defeated. " He spared her a glance.

"You did well today. Lord Aizen is please." He acknowledged. Orhime, looked away uncomfortable with having credit to Aizen's latest victory. Out of reflex and amidst the chaos and confusion, she had instinctively used her abilities to encompass the enemies in her shields – effectively entrapping them until they were destroyed.

Orhime squirmed again and Ulquiorra sighed, tightening his grip around her ever so slightly.

"Your resistance is ineffectual. What do you intend to accomplish by escaping me? Your injuries are sever. Should I release you, you will collapse." He stated. At his words, the torn ligament and gashing wound in her left calf twitched and agonized. She had been injured in the attack.

The doors to her quarters grew in size as they approached them. Orihime had never been so relieved to return to her rooms. Her disturbing actions today, self preservation or no, had been to the over all service of Lord Aizen. On hindsight, she realized that she was becoming more pliable to her enemies. Such highlighted reflections as well as her overabundance of proximity to Ulquiorra and disturbing carnal reactions to his company left her mentally staggering...

In contrast to her painful wound, his hand under her bare knees and the other wrapped around her shoulder warmed her skin and thrummed pleasantly from his touch. Orhime silently cursed her tattered dress.

"Now that the Spirit King has surrendered, will Lord Aizen come back to Hueco Mundo?" She asked timidly. Ulquiorra stared straight ahead as he maneuvered the doors open and carried her into the receiving room.

"It is more likely that he will relocate to the Seireitei along with several of the Arrancar." He stated. Orhime looked down.

There was a tense, awkward silence.

"Will you be leaving too?" She asked quietly. The Espada sighed.

"Must you be so cumbersome? Lord Aizen has entrusted me with Las Noches. My duties require my presence in this domain." He told her, as he moved to the western futon to lie her down. Once he settled her, he stepped away.

"Now, heal yourself." He commanded.. Orhime bit her lip.

"I'm not very good at healing myself." She confessed, unable to look him in the eyes. There was a pregnant pause.

"Then I suggest you remedy the situation and quickly learn to expand your abil-"

"-What will happen to me? Will I be going to Soul Society?" She blurted out, finally forcing herself to look up at him. But Ulquiorra's face was frustratingly passive.

"If it is in Lord Aizen's will. Until his edict, you are to remain here with me." He turned around abruptly, dismissing here.

"I will send a servant to attend you in one hour. If you have not mended yourself by then I will displeased." He murmured. Orhime huffed.

"Wait! You were injured too today! Why haven't you healed yourself yet? Don;t you regenerate?" She exclaimed, looking at the many lacerations on his form. Ulquiorra paused momentarily, wondering what hidden motivation laid beneath her words. Was she truly that dimwitted or was she selfishly trying to earn his favor for her own gains?

"I do not owe you any explanation. Furthermore, your implications are absurd." He explained when she said nothing more.

"There is no merit to your self appreciated kindness. Under Lord Aizen we are allies but you still cannot distinguish it in your mind. Why entertain the pretensive thought of meliorating my wounds when you still see me as your captor and enemy?" He asked. She stared at his back silently, her arms crossed in a protective manner. How could he be so cold? Ulquiorra turned towards her slightly.

"Of course, I could always force your compliance." He added in an after thought. The woman frowned at him. He would never do such a thing and they both knew it.

"You don't understand. You - don't have to make me do anything... I would heal you. I can heal you. You hurt my friends... and I-Ichigo is gone, but I can't abandon anyone in need. If I can... help, I will." Her voice turned thick with emotions and conflict. She reached out to him and he took a step back.

"No." He told her. She looked at him through her tears in surprise. He turned away.

"The Hogyoku has confiscated my abilities. It would seem Lord Aizen has need of my powers of regeneration. Once I am restored, I will recover." He told her evenly and then silently made his exit.

She would heal him? He was too arrogant to ask her why. Her logic was insufficient. He was too vainglorious to ask for more, and too proud to bid her assistance.

He would improve on his own.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter - Gluttony **


	3. Voracious

**Gluttony **

"Please, I'll be good. I'll eat!" The woman cried, thick watery tears leaked out of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Ulquiorra studied them dispassionately.

"No." Was all he said as he guided another spoonful of meshed up concoction of food to the girl's awaiting mouth. Since she refused to eat the food prepared for her, a watered down mixture of appropriate sustenance was fixed especially for his meal time visits with her. Sometimes he used a spoon and sometimes he used his fingers. It really didn't matter to him as long as she ate.

She whimpered as he jammed the utensil between her closed lips. What a foolish and pathetic girl. She had no one to blame but herself. Ironically enough, Ulquiorra found some primitive satisfaction in force feeding her. It was somewhat refreshing to see the girl buckle under his will, even if excessive force had been used.

The bowl was nearly empty.

Silently he brought another spoonful to her. Reluctantly she opened her mouth. Sometimes she cooperated, sometimes she didn't.

Presently her chest was heaving as she panted heavily, emotionally drained. Her hair tangled, an earlier testament to her futile struggling. Perspiration coated the skin on her forehead from nervousness while both of her small hands sweated from the proximity of being held, locked in place by his much bigger one. Her uniform was wrinkled and bunched up from her awkward position of sitting crammed very nearly into the couch while her lips were slightly swollen from resisting the food, spoon shoves into her mouth.

Ulquiorra was not blind to the effects his meal time visit caused her. However, the one effect he enjoyed the most was seeing her small, human belly bulge out and rebel against the tight restrictions of her white dress. It was a sign that was when his meal time visit was nearly over and his daily duty complete: he fed her until she was _full_.

He placed the spoon in the now empty bowl. The woman gagged.

"I trust tomorrow you'll be more cooperative." He stood up and collected the bowl and without another word left.

Once the door was closed, Orhime fell onto her hands and knees. Her stomach absolutely ached from the excessive load and pressure of contents forced into it. Closing her eyes, she vomited.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Envy**


	4. Jealous

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Envy**

"Ichigo! Ichigo please! Help me!" The woman's voice was muffled, but he could still hear her. It was careless of him to leave her unattended, but after Aizen's victory over Karakura Town he had grown lax in his judgment. With Aizen's enemies defeated, he assumed that there was no real threat to his captive. No one would come for her. He had been wrong.

As he approached the woman's quarters he heard the indistinct sounds of smashing and low key voices. The woman's was high pitched and hysterical, but there was a lower voice in there as well.

He did not like that. Someone still sought to defy Aizen? Someone still sought to take the girl?

He did not hesitate to open the door.

"What is this?" He asked. The sudden noise ceased and in the silence, he studied the room.

The couch was in shredded pieces and the table and chair had been crushed. In the center of the room stood Nnoitra Gilga. The woman hung loosely in his grip as he held her by the hair. Her eyes were closed as she called out for her friends. She called out for Kurosaki as well. The fifth espada was smiling as he started to peel the woman's upper clothing off of her torso.

It was not acceptable.

In less than a half a second, he had used his Sonido and appeared in between the the Arrancar and the girl. Nnoitra cursed while the girl was dropped onto her knees.

With his left hand, he grabbed the taller Arrancar by his neck and grappled him to eye level.

"Ulquiorra! What are you doing?" Nnoitra asked, clearly frustrated that he had been interrupted.

"This girl has been entrusted to my care. Until Aizen deems otherwise, her well being is my prerogative." He told him, his voice velvety smooth. With his grip still around Nnoitra's throat, Ulquiorra lifted him up to an impressive height and flung him out of the room.

"In the end, it is all trash." He said to no one in particular.

In the sudden silence, the sound of the girls quiet distress could be heard. Ulquiorra turned to look at her as she knelt bent over before him. Her sobbing had resided to wet and blubbery hiccups. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her dress had been torn to what was considered down right indecent.

"Woman, collect yourself." He ordered. When she did not acknowledge him, he frown and pulled her to her feet. However, once he let go she crumbled and would have fallen again if not for his quick speed.

"I do not understand how you can stand so strong and defiant before me; yet one moment in Nnoitra's presence and your resilience abandons you." He commented. She said nothing. He sighed and with his hands holding her upper arms, guided her to the shredded couch.

"Have you been damaged?" He asked. Should something amiss reach Aizen's ears, Ulquiorra could very well pay for the girl's injured state. There were many tears in her dress and Nnoitora was infamous for his ravenous appetite and rough treatment of woman. The girl said nothing. He set her down.

"I want Kurosaki." She spoke quietly.

An unfamiliar sensation coiled tightly in his gut. He turned abruptly away from her.

"I will return with new garments." He stated as he opened the door.

"Ulquiorra, wait." The woman muttered. He paused but did not turn around.

"Thank you." She whispered. Without a word he left.

He did not want her thanks. He did not want gratitude. He did not want her to call out for Kurosaki when she was in danger. For a moment, an incredibly sense of dislike sprang up at the thought of the woman calling out for anyone but him. Why would she not ask for him? He did not understand his own thought process. It was there for a moment – the thought and desire.

He wished he was that human trash, Kurosaki.

It was a strange sensation.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Sloth**


	5. Indolent

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**A/N: **There is a beautiful composition by xkokuryuux on Deviant Art that helped inspire this chapter( xkokuryuux. deviantart. com gallery/29819940#/d42o6a7 )

* * *

**Sloth**

"Uryuu?" Orihime gasped as she ran down the last few steps that led into the lowest levels Los Noches.

"Orihime?" Came the weak response. With tears in her eyes, Orihime knelt before the low bars that led into a darkened cell and studied the battered and bruised face of her Quincy friend.

"How is this possible? I saw Ulquiorra on the dome that day. There was nothing left of you for me to heal." The girl sobbed quietly. She wanted to touch his face but the bars were too small for her to get her hands between them.

"I... taken a-way b-b...efore..." Uryuu's voice was hoarse and to Orihime's horror, his mouth was seeping with blood. Hurriedly, she stood up.

"I didn't know about this place, I swear. But I'm going to get you out now. I can heal you. I will save you -"

"-you will do nothing." Interrupted an all too familiar voice. Orihime jumped and turned around so quickly, she lost her balance and fell onto her seat. Timidly, she looked up at her captor. Ulquiorra's face was impassive and his voice was coolly leveled as ever, but his eyes were icy. He was livid.

"Clearly you've abused the privileged freedom I've granted you." Without warning, Ulquiorra closed the distance between them and yanked Orihime up into a standing position by her wrist.

"Wait – no! I have to heal him. Ishida is my friend!" She tried, grounding her feet into the ground to keep herself anchored. It was no use, the Espada was much stronger.

"You are Aizen's ally now. As dictated, you no longer have any friends." He told her dispassionately. His grip was very nearly crushing.

"I must free him." Orihime tried as Ulquiorra began to drag her up the stone steps. The surface was hard and despite her dress, the human could feel the rough texture as it scraped against her legs. She turned back desperately to the Quincy's cell.

"Don't worry Uryuu. Somehow, someway I'll free you." She promised. She thought her friend was too weak to reply, so when he spoke it surprised her.

"I-it won't... matter. Soon... I'll be dead… a-and fr-ee of this."

Orihime screamed as the door was slammed and the Quincy was left in darkness.

"No, you can't stop me. I will help him!" She exclaimed as Ulquiorra none too gently shoved her back into her room. Her defiance had disturbed him.

"It is now obvious that I have become lax as your caretaker. You seem to have forgotten that you are a prisoner too. How can you help the Quincy when you can't even help yourself? Must I remind you of your place?" He asked her in a detached tone.

Orihime scrubbed at the tears in her eyes, refusing to back down.

"At least he will be free. If I can't save him then maybe he will die just like he said. Aizen can't hold him in death" She spoke through broken hiccups, horrified at her conclusion. There was darkness festering in her heart, she realized too late.

Ulquiorra slowly approached her.

"What you have done today is grounds for punishment. No one is permitted to enter the prison cells without Aizen's expressed allowance. I have informed you of this." He told her in monotone. Orihime backed away from him warily until she fell onto the couch.

"Someday, I'll be free too. All I have to do is die." She whispered, angry at herself, angry at Aizen and most of all angry at her green eyed captor who was now standing above her.

"You think Lord Aizen cannot touch you once you're life has ended? Are you eager to test your claim?" He asked her as he towered over her sitting position. Orihime emitted a squeak as Ulquiorra suddenly lurched forward so that his nose nearly brushed hers.

His green eyes pinned her in place and Orihime found that she was unable to move.

Then there was a painful shove with enough force to knock the wind out of her. The human found herself lying on her back, feeling incredibly disoriented. When she gained her bearings, she found Ulquiorra leaning over her, with her lower body imprisoned underneath his. One of his cold hands was encompassed around her throat. The other hand...

There was a sound of clinking metal and when her eyes discovered the source of the sound, she felt bile rise in her mouth.

It was her chain of fate. His other hand held her chain of fate. Her body was – her body was lying a few feet away in a hopeless mess on the floor. The only comfort she found was that the chain had yet to be severed.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?

She wanted to scream as she stared up into Ulquiorra's eyes. But she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She would not move.

"As you can see, I am touching you now. With or without your chain, your shackles are very much apparent." He told her. Orihime stared helplessly into his eyes. The proximity was making her uncomfortable and she wanted to squirm, but she couldn't even do that.

"For your own well being, it would do you well not to provoke me further. I hold your very life in my hands. Your fate is mine." His velvety voice turned into a soft murmur. He tugged on her chain in emphasis. The whole situation was surreal and disturbingly intimate. Orihime wanted to shake and hide and revolt . She wanted to do something.

Move!

Move!

She was putty in his hands.

Then the pressure was gone and he had moved to the door.

"Return to your vessel and let this be a lesson to you. You need not think of the Quincy. He has already been removed from Los Noches. Next time you feel the necessity to break the rules, the consequences will be much more severe. " The Espada told her before exiting her chamber. From her position on the couch, Orihime could hear the firm lock of her door. Apparently, she was back to the confines of her room.

Silently cursing her fate, Orihime moved to her body all the while wondering why she hadn't been able to move. When had her resolution and will to resist faltered? She feared she was becoming lazy and pathetic. Without her friends she was lost.

_"Where is your heart now, woman?"_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Lust**


	6. Lascivious

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Lust**

"You called for me." Orihime prompted, shivering in the cold, open air of Los Noches' throne room. It was the first time she had been out of her room since the dungeon incident and Orihime was almost too afraid to ask how long ago that had been.

Silently, she stared at the one occupying the throne – Ulquiorra. Since Aizen's victory over Soul Society, the man had yet to return to his previous palace in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra Cifer, was appointed acting regent in his place.

As her mind wondered, the fourth Espada conversed with another occupant in the room.

"... it was the last message we received from Lord Aizen and that was nearly two months ago. Communications have ceased across all borders." Ulquiorra mused aloud, completely ignoring the human.

"The enemy calls themselves the Vandenreich. " Szayel murmured. It was clear, he did not enjoy his new position as Ulquiorra's second man, but with so many Arrancar lost to the new enemy it was necessary.

"Stark and Baraggan are still missing since Lord Aizen called them to Soul Society. It is assumed they are dead. Harribel and her fraccions' captures have all been confirmed. Grimmjow is missing as well."

Orihime tuned in at that time and listened with wide eyes. She had no idea that any such things had occurred. Los Noches was still as silent as ever.

"The Invisible Empire has made progress." Ulquiorra acknowledged.

"According to my calculations, if they have already breached Hueco Mundo – then it is only a matter of time until they conquer Los Noches." Szayel warned.

"That will be all." Ulquiorra dully dismissed the Espada. Orihime waited in silence. Eventually, she began to squirm once she realized that she was the only one left in the room, aside from Ulquiorra.

"Has Lord Aizen been defeated?" She asked curiously. Ulquiorra turned his head and looked down on her.

"Why? Does it even matter? Either way, you'll die here." He told her nonchalantly. Orihime frowned and moved closer to the throne.

"Why do you say those things over and over again? They don't frighten me. I may die here, but my heart will always be with my friends." She told the Espada confidentially. Ulquiorra waved her words away. The conversation was an old one. Their beliefs would always hold them at an impasse.

"This letter in my hand is the last one Lord Aizen sent us. He has engaged the Vandenreich in battle. Soul Society is in chaos." He informed her. Orihime frowned in confusion.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked. Ulquiorra ignored her and continued.

"In his message, Lord Aizen advised us to prepare for war. Several instructions have already been carried out in preparation. As a parting note, he advised us to remove all obstacles and dispose of all the unnecessities." Ulquiorra rose from the throne as his eyes locked with hers.

An unease began to creep into Orihime's stomach.

"Lord Aizen wants us to succeed at all cost. There is a good chance the enemy will destroy us all. Any advantages should be taken." He added as an after thought, as he continued to close the distance between them.

_Is he going to kill me now? _She couldn't help but wonder.

There was nothing more that she wanted to do than to back away, but she forced herself to stand her ground.

"I have already informed the servants. They have removed your flimsy possessions and sterilized your rooms. You will not be returning to them." Ulquiorra told her. His voice quieted and took in a lush tone, as if he was enjoying his words. He continued his slow approach. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before and it made the atmosphere in the room thick with tension.

Orihime's heart was racing. Could it mean that it was the end?

"I've meditated on your words you spoke of freedom in death. Lord Aizen has ordered all trash to be disposed of but I believe I have found a solution to your situation." He stopped a few paces in front of her.

"A solution?" She asked, terribly confused and uncomfortable. It was much easier to engage the fourth Espada when he was antagonizing her. She found bravery in defending her beliefs in the heart, but unfamiliar ground made her cautious.

"Yes. A way for you to be of use... I cannot dispose of you yet. Not until I understand. I want to know your heart. I've watched. Even after five years -"

Orihime sucked in a breath. Had really been so long? There was no way to tell the passing of time in Los Noches but it couldn't have been that long, could it?

"- I cannot fathom it's depths. Szayel suggested a dissection, but even that will not be enough." He finished, reaching out his hand to her.

"Now, you are afraid." He stated in satisfaction when he saw her chagrin. Orihime snapped her focus back to the present, recognizing the familiar words and cycled conversation. How many times had she been accused of fear? She would never be afraid.

"No, I'm not. I will never be frightened." _Never frightened of you._

The words were left unspoken but somehow Ulquiorra heard them anyway. His eyes narrowed while Orhime reached out her own hand to him. When she reached him, his fingers locked around hers in an almost painfully unbearable grip. Then he pulled her to him and then shoved her against the wall.

She bit back a cry of pain and surprise on the impact.

"Orhime Inoue, does the heart break? Does it give out? I want to know this for myself." He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, non too gently.

"You portray humans as flawless with bravery and strength when in reality they fall victim to Hollows every day. They are pathetic in their naivety and defenseless, just as you are." Orihime struggled in his grip, but without her hair pins, she was helpless. When he shoved himself further against her, the wind was forced from her lungs and she found herself unable to speak.

"There is no one to save you from me. I will know this heart and you will know despair." His knee wedged itself between legs and forced them apart. Her dress began to rise.

"My eyes are open to this. It is reality. Perhaps it is time to force open your heart to this." With his free hand he sought out the edge of her dress that had risen up to her stomach. With his eyes still locked on hers, he slowly sank his hand underneath the fabric until he found the flesh of her abdomen.

"Once, this would have been forbidden, but Lord Aizen is not here and circumstances change." He told her and reveled in her trembling. He traced his hand higher up her stomach until at last he reached her feminine attributes, where he paused.

"Tell me, woman. Do you fear me now?" He asked.

Hearing his question Orihime closed her eyes, knowing that he was not going to stop.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Greed**


	7. Avaricious

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

**Greed**

_You are mine. You will always be mine. I will not tolerate anything less._

Los Noches was in ruins. The Silent Empire had finally breached the palace. Several Arrancar had already been annihilated or worse, captured. Ulquiorra's power had been significantly drained in the last several hours during his engagement in battle. When he had finally called for a retreat it was already too late. There was hardly any one or anything left to save. Anyone that is, except the woman. Orihime Inoue.

_I will always have you. There will be no one else but you. _

When the fourth Espada finally found his quarters, he was frustrated to discover a gaping hole that had previously been one of the walls and half the room ablaze. She wasn't there. Ulquiorra did not know if he should feel fear or relief. Where was she? The enemy was closing in on them and if they found her first...

_You are no longer of any use to Lord Aizen. Your body, your mind, your very future are all mine now. I will keep you. Always._

He heard her scream. The sound was coming from up above. She was above the canopy. Perhaps she was as high as the roof or the dome even. Ulquiorra honed in on the sound. Spreading his wings, he flew up out of Los Noches' interior. The palace was crawling with hoards of the Vandenreich. He had to be careful.

_I will be your provider, your safety, your confident – your everything. Your heart will be mine. It is inevitable._

"You may inform his majesty that we are conquering the last squabbles and pockets of resistance. Hueco Mundo is very nearly under our complete control. The Arrancar will be of great use to us."

His extended hearing picked up on the voices.

"Has everyone been accounted for?" A second voice asked.

"We've lost a handful of our men but so far all Arrancar have been captured, save for one. The men are hunting him down as we speak. If we cannot persuade him to our cause, then he will be eliminated. Also, we've been informed that there is a human female in his company. We will find her as well. His majesty has expressed interest in her."

Ulquiorra frowned. He did not like the enemy speaking about the woman. He had to find her first. His speed increased as he broke through the canopy. His eyes immediately started scanning the area and – there she was, running on top of the dome. Ulquiorra took in her every detail. Her clothes were ripped but she otherwise looked unharmed.

_Woman, you will accept this. You will accept me._

He soaked in everything. He was tuned to her very essence. He knew it all. The curve of her jaw, the pulse in neck. The smell of her hair. The texture of her skin. The taste of her sweat. The softness of her hands. The fire of her body.

So far, the woman had yet to see him. She continued her pathetic running pace.

"I see them. Sir, the dome!" Someone shouted. The enemy knew where they were. Then there was an explosion.

Ulquiorra took that as his initiative and swooped down to his reluctant lover. She still had yet to see him. The explosion had shaken her, but she still ran. As he grew closer, the sound of her panting grew louder. She was tired. As his silhouette overshadowed her, she looked up and saw him. He could sense her desperation. Then he was upon her.

Orihime bit back an instinctive scream as she felt his arms encompass her. His tail wound tightly around her waist and then he pulled her into the air. Knowing that struggling would anger him, Orhime went lax in his possessive embrace.

"Even after everything, you still believe you can escape me?" He questioned into her hair. Orihime began to shake from a combination of apprehension and the cold air that her skin was exposed to.

"Stop trembling. It's annoying." Ulquiorra murmured. Though in truth, he found her trembling along with her close proximity very enticing.

"They're going to capture us. I think they're Quincy." Orihime whispered, shivering when Ulquiorra's tongue began to gently lap at her skin.

"Impossible. I'll kill us both before I let them have you." He told her, distracted by desire.

"Prepare the barrier." Someone shouted.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime shouted, when she sensed her reaitsu begin to drain. Ulquiorra went stiff when he too began to feel the effects. How was it possible?! As the remains of his power faded, they slowly descend back to the dome. The Espada didn't have enough strength left to hold them.

"They're back on the roof sir! Everyone, file in. Surround them!"

When their feet touched the dome, Ulquiorra released the woman. Neither had any power to defend themselves. There was a bright flash of green and then Ulquiorra was once again in his sealed state. Orhime looked at him wildly. It was the end. Her demon looked back at her with a similar expression of surprise. Slowly, he relaxed his stance.

"There is no where to go, Arrancar. Surrender yourself and the woman or face decimation." They called out.

"I meant what they said, woman. I will not allow them have you. You are mine." He told her, ignoring the enemy's warning. There was a hint of regret in his eyes, but mostly it was over shadowed by greed, as he drew his blade. Orhime's eyes widen and her knees gave out. She looked up at Ulquiorra, speechless.

"I did not intend for it to end this way." He told her with sincerity and then pointed his blade straight at her chest.

"It will be quick and I will follow you soon enough." He promised as his eyes sought hers out. Orihime felt silent tears gather in her eyes and then spill down her cheeks. It was so sad. Everything had unraveled and now she was at the mercies of her Hollow lover who thought not to save her by death, but only that he would never share his toys with anyone.

"I have them sir!" A soldier shouted.

It was so twisted and she knew he still didn't understand. She could see it in his eyes.

_What is the heart? I feel. Surely I know now.  
_

He didn't understand the heart, he just knew it was something she valued and so wanted it for himself. He knew he was selfish and he believed she condemned him for it. She may have consented to his beliefs, to his terms and to his touch - but he believed that none of it mattered. He thought she still despised him. He believed she would never truly in her heart accept him; just as she had never truly accepted Aizen has her master. He thought she would never forgive him. He thought she hated him.

_The heart is wrath. The heart is pride. The heart is glutton. It is envy and sloth. It is lust and greed. I have learned this. _

But it wasn't how her heart worked.

"Ulquiorra I..." She whispered as he moved to strike her. She closed her eyes. A sharp and cold pain exploded in her chest as an all powerful barrier rose up around them and swallowed them in darkness. It was over.


End file.
